criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Innocent Die First
Innocent Die First is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty second case of the season as well the forty second case overall. It is featured as the forth case set in the Back in Parinaita district of Parinaita. Plot Duncan and the player got to the bottom of the tower, after being told by Louis to go there. They then turned themselves invisible and went into the tiny, smelly vents. After a while, they appeared in the throne room, which was quiet, with no sound at all. They looked around and found the emperor, King Innocent VI, lifeless in his chair. They then saw his friend, Life, they questioned him about what happened, he told them everything they knew before they heard that someone else had died. They went to the lookout point and found the body of The Winds of Justice, Charlie Hamington, burned to death with molten gold. They send his body to the lab, which Duncan said he would get to when he could. They then filed three more suspects. The Anti-Emperor's leader and emperor's cousin, Lucky Garcia, Parinaita news man, Louis Wilingtom, and the victims's friend, Alice Thompson. They then got the results from Duncan, who managed to have time to do everything. They then recapped the shocking case between themselves, before hearing screams from the prison, screams that they knew were their team mates! After they heard the screams of their team mates, they ran to the basement and got them out of the prison, the team thanked them, but wouldn't say who locked them in the prison, mostly because they didn't know themselves. Duncan and the player then carried on with their investigation and filed support worker, Catherine Stars, as a suspect. After questioning her and two other suspects, again, they found out that the emperor was murdered by an Anti-emperor sword. Duncan and the player then recapped before Duncan was grabbed and pulled back by the Predictor of fate, who laughed evilly. After ringing the police station for a new partner, Samuel was shocked to hear that Duncan had vanished and that he was grabbed by the predictor of Fate. Samuel then send Expaei over, as they were having problems with Henry. Expaei came and they investigate more, after Expaei got updated on the case. They then had enough evidence to arrest Life for the murders of both King Innocent VI AND Charlie Hamington. Expaei and the player questions Life about murdering his friends. He denied the allegations and told them that it wasn't him and he kept saying it until all the evidence was revealed and Expaei questioned how he murdered Charlie, since he was with them when he got murdered. Life then exploded and shouted that they won't his real friends and that they had lead him to do terrible things. He revealed that he had saw the light and wanted to help the anti-emperor group bring the emperor and his "friends". He confessed that the emperor, Death and Justice made him do things that he deeply regretted and that he just wanted to get out of the life he had and live a more happier life with some new friends. When questioned about murdering Charlie when Duncan and the player was questioning him, he revealed that he could clone himself and make that clone do whatever he wanted without any questions. Life then slowly removed his cross and gave it to expaei and the player, telling them to find and end the predictor and Time once and for all and that he was sorry for everything he did, He then pulled out a gun and shoot himself. Expaei and the player watched Life turning into smoke and flying up into the air and broke the sky. At that point, the sky went from a darkness to the beautiful blue sky and Life said, one last time, to end the predictor and Time, which Expaei and the player promised to do. Expaei and the player then wondered what to do next, before they felt a shape prick in their necks. Time then laughed and told them to be as quick as possible because there wouldn't be much time until they pass out and the 'Final challenges' begin! They quickly ran to the anti-emperor ground leader, Lucky Garcia, to ask where the predictor of fate things were. When Lucky asked why, Expaei said that they had been drugged by Time and that they only had a short time to collect the remaining evidence they needed before they pass out. Lucky, who was shocked by this. Told then that everything was in the prison cell and wished them luck. Expaei and the player went down to the prison cell and found a small box. They opened it and found a broken board that, when put back together, showed the team's faces all crossed out and something that said "It's almost Time, my friend, to kill everyone. Are you ready?". They then chose to send the board to Louis, who told them that the predictor and Time were nearly ready to kill everyone, in return of something. He then showed them a message inside of the board that read, "I've got the emperor's eyes, that fool won't predict something NOW! I've hidden it in the emperor's throne. Get there as fast as possible". After thanking Louis for the help. Expaei and the player went to the emperor's throne and found the secret compartment, in the arm of the chair, they opened it and found the emperor's bloody metal eye and a faded note. They recovered the writing to see something very worrying indeed. The note said "Of course I am ready, them fools don't know anything and first, we'll get rid of the Parinaita police force. Our 'frends' are the only ones stopping us and we can't let it happen anymore", Expaei carried on reading and learned that they would attack one member in the night. Expaei then phone the chief, Samuel Goldlane, and tried to warn him, but the chief didn't understand what he was saying and hoped that Expaei was alright. Expaei said the same thing again and again, trying to get through to him and finally Samuel understood, he pasted the phone to their profiler, Rupert Johnson. Rupert told Expaei to calm down and tell them everything. Expaei did this but showed sighs of getting weaker before Expaei fell to the ground, passed out. Rupert tried to scream at him through the phone but Expaei didn't reply. At that point, he told the player to say one word and he would do it. The player had time to say two words "Send.... help.... b-barricades", before passing out them self. Expaei and the player heard nothing but the rain, passing over them and then they heard footsteps, coming closer and closer, but try as they might, they couldn't fight it. The passed out player and Expaei were they escorted to somewhere else. Unaware of what the final challenge would be or what was going on, all they knew is that it wouldn't be easy! Summary Victim *'King Innocent VI' (Found stabbed in his throne room) *'Charlie Hamington' (Found with molten gold pour on his head) Murder weapon *'Anti-Emperor sword' (King Innocent's murder weapon) *'Bucket of Gold' (Charlie's murder weapon Killer *'Life' Suspects Life_suspect_complete_2.png|Life Louis_Wilingtom_suspect_complete_2.png|Louis Wilingtom Lucky_Garcia_suspect_complete_2.png|Lucky Garcia Alice_Thompson_suspect_complete_2.png|Alice Thompson Catherine_Stars_suspect_complete_2.png|Catherine Stars Quasi-suspects Samuel_Goldlane_suspect.png|Samuel Goldlane Rupert_Johnson_quasi-suspect.png|Rupert Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer has curly hair. *The killer is friends with the emperor. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Emperor's throne room (Clues: Victim's body; Victim Idectified; King Innocent VI; New suspect: Life) *Question Life about what happened with the emperor (New crime scene: Castle's look out point) *Investigate Castle's look out point (Clues: Another victim, Strange padlock, recording device, empty bucket, Faded badge; Other victim Identified: Charlie Hamington; Murder weapon filed: molten gold) *Examine Strange padlock (Result: Weapon's padlock; New suspect: Lucky Garcia) *Ask Lucky about why two people were dead and not arrested. *Examine Recording Device (Result: Video; New suspect: Alice Thompson) *Question Alice about her relation with the victims. *Examine Faded badge (Result: Louis's news's badge; New suspect: Louis Wilingtom) *Get answers from Louis about what went wrong. *Examine empty bucket (Result: Small Chucks of gold) *Analyse small chucks of gold (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Analyse both victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left handed) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Castle Prison (Clues: bloody sword, locked tablet) *Examine Locked tablet (Result: Puzzle log in screen) *Examine Puzzle log in screen (Result: Video; New suspect: Catherine Stars) *Ask Catherine about her video to the victims (Profile Updated: Catherine is left handed and knows chemistry) *Examine bloody sword (Result: weird sample) *Analyse weird sample (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener; New crime scene: Barricade) *Investigate barricade (Clues: Ripped up flag, Faded document) *Examine Ripped up flag (Result: Anti-Emperor's flag) *Question Lucky about his "peaceful" protest (Profile Updated: Lucky knows chemistry and uses teeth whitener) *Examine faded documents (Result: Restriction order) *Analyse Restriction order (09:00:00) *Ask Alice about the restriction order against the victims (Profile Updated: Alice knows chemistry, uses teeth whitener and is left handed) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate tipped over throne (Clues: Locked microchip, Ripped letter, Stain neckerchief) *Examine Locked microchip (Result: Unlocked data) *Analyse data (09:00:00) *Question Louis about his information on the Children of purgatory (Profile Update: Louis knows chemistry, uses teeth whitener and is left handed) *Examine Ripped letter (Result: "HOW DARE YOU MURDER MY SISTER!") *Question Catherine about her sister's murder (Profile Updated: Catherine uses teeth whitener) *Examine Stain neckerchief (Result: Strange sample) *Examine Strange sample (Result: Chucks on gold) *Demand to know what Life needed with the emperor's neckerchief (Profile Updated: Life knows chemistry, uses teeth whitener and is left handed) *Investigate prison door (Clues: Sword cover, Gold bars) *Examine sword cover (Result: Small particle) *Analyse Small particle (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a friend of the emperor) *Examine Gold bars (Result: flakes) *Analyse flakes (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has curly hair) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto The Four Corners of Life (4/5) (1 star) The Four Corners of Life (4/5) *Question Lucky about the location of the Predictor of Fate's things (available after unlocking The Four Corners of Life) *Investigate Castle prison (Clue: Wooden box) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Broken board) *Examine broken board (Result: Team face board) *Question Louis about what the board means (Reward: Icebag) *Investigate Tipped over throne (Clue: Secret compartment) *Examine secret compartment (Result: King Innocent's eye and a note) *Examine faded note (Result: "It's time to kill the PPD!") *Warn the chief about the message (Reward: 2x burgers) *Tell Rupert what the warning says (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases with two victims in the main leg, apart from the murder one victim *In The Four Corners of Life (4/5), it's the only AI that doesn't include any time analyse. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Back in Parinaita